


Nightstay and Daylight

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chicken Soup, Fluff, Gift, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico showed up at Percy's apartment, not injured just too tired for another shadow travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightstay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“This movie is so not true” Percy took a sip from his coke, which he had wished to be blue but it wasn’t , then leaned forward to turn off the TV.

It was a Saturday night-movie nights if you were Percy. Percy usually saw movies about the ocean and fish, marine creatures even though he had had enough time to learn about them as he worked at aquarium. His father’s side had always fascinated him. He didn’t like how sharks were made so vicious and evil in some, because they were endangered and only attacked humans when threatened or desperate for food. Others were fine, though, he could still hear what they said and they were not appropriate at all.

Suddenly, there was a knock. So weak, Percy could almost miss it. He reluctantly stood up and headed for the door. Who would be outside in a night that rained dogs and cats like this? Percy removed the door chain and-

That person turned out to be a coughing son of Hades, soaking wet with his shoulder quivering like baby crows (okay, Percy). His hair covered most of his face and Percy could see his lips trembling.

“Percy, I-“ he managed before falling right into Percy’s strong arms.

“Are you injured?!” Percy held the other boy protectively, green eyes searching for any kind of injury. Jason once told him about Nico showing up at his apartment, all wounded and Piper freaked out but not enough to prevent her from helping. Percy had wished Nico had come to his place, so Percy could at least know Nico trusted him and regarded him as a friend, because searching for the Ghost King had resulted in nothing. Now, he would live with guilt to the rest of his life if something terrible happened to Nico owing to his selfish wishes.

Luckily, there was no sign showing that the son of Hades was seriously injured if the faint bruise on his chin weren’t counted. Percy slowly guided him into the room, not even caring about the water dripping into the carpet (and he usually avoided messing with the landlord, but hey, water powers). He reached for a tower nearby then wrapped it around the soaking Italian. The Finding Nemo themed tower flew onto Nico’s head as the son of Poseidon started drying the jet black hair. Nico yelped, his shoulders tensed up immediately, but Percy gave them a slight squeeze, made the son of Hades relaxed into the touch.  
Percy went to his closet to find a pack of pajamas then continue to dry the black locks of hair. Nico hummed contently but his hums turned into a surprised sound at the minute Percy started stripping him.

“What the Hades do you think you’re doing?!?” he protested loudly, grabbed a handful of his aviator jacket when Percy struggled with its zipper. 

“I don’t think you should take a shower right now, hot or not, but you’re going to catch a cold in those wet clothes” 

“Just let me get into your bathroom”

“Come on, we’re dudes!” Percy finally forced his ways with the stubborn zipper of the aviator jacket.

Percy could swear Nico’s face heated up so brightly red that any cherry in the world would envy him. Must be the “personal space stuff” and he respected that.  
Nico mumbled a silent protest and grabbed the pajamas, finding Percy’s bathroom with no difficulty. Percy wondered how because Nico had never been to his apartment…when he was awake. Oh.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

Percy stopped stirring, turned off the stove. The chicken soup smelled good and he was sure Nico would enjoy it. After all, his mom said that chicken soup is the cure of everything and Sally Jackson was always right.  
When he looked at Nico, mixed feelings started to grow inside Percy. Seeing Nico in his old pajamas, the pants rolled up so he wouldn’t trip on them, the sleeves were still too long, covering his slim, pale hands.

Nico looked so small in his clothes but he was blushing and somehow Percy found that cute. But he was not going to tell Nico that. He had hated Percy enough already.

“Down for some chicken soup?” Percy asked, pulling a chair out for Nico. The black-haired hesitated and Percy realized he was doing some polite gesture that a gentleman usually offered to a lady. Nico sat down on the chair next to his chair instead, staring at the soup intensely.

“Why are you doing this for me?” he asked, still glaring as if he were devouring the bowl of soup with his glare.

“It’s canned, but I think you should have some soup after being so exhausted. Have you been shadow-travelling? You look like when you and Reyna deliver the Statue of A-“

“No. Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?” Nico looked up, now staring straight into Percy’s eyes. His eyes are surrounded with dark circles, and they held the tireness and somewhat insecure.

“Nico, I’m not the kind of person that would kick my friend out when he needs help”

“What if I wanted to be more than your friend?”


	2. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nico woke up. Would he stay or should he just go?

Waking up next to someone was a new experience for Nico. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the too bright sunlight of a Sunday morning. Not that he cared much about what day it was, he saw the fish themed calendar somewhere behind Percy…,whom he was hugging by the waist. Oh gods.

Nico shuffled away but didn’t succeed much because Percy wrapped an arm around him, too. The guy frowned a little in his sleep due to Nico’s attempt to break free but he wasn’t up yet. Nico was technically trapped in Percy’s embrace. 

He could shadow travel away, but he didn’t. Sleeping Percy was someone Nico had always watched from behind in exhausting nights, when he traveled into this apartment for some rest, too tired to even crack open an eye. Nico usually left early in the mornings, though, after watching the sleeping silhouette. He never saw Percy looking carefree like this, face slack with sleep and lips parted, drooling a little. The green-eyed more or less was still affected after his heroic times, standing up to lead, a role that didn’t mean to be for him. Others may find him childish and reckless, which Nico didn’t understand because he knew Percy was more than that just by watching from afar. The guy only looked relaxed when was with Annabeth sometimes long ago. Did this mean anything?

Feeling like he was inappropriately making use of Percy, he untangled himself from Percy, and was about to leave immediately when he heard a hoarsed voice behind him.

“Can I talk to you seriously, Nico?”

“Y-Yes, of course, Percy” Nico slowly turned around, facing Percy. His T-shirt was crumpled up and he was rubbing his eyes, sitting up and folded his legs. Nico slowly crawled on the bed, having a little trouble with the long sleeves but he managed to sit up in front of Percy.

“What did you mean you wanted to be more than my friend, Nico?” Percy asked, his green eyes burning holes at the back of Nico’s skull.

And then it all flushed back to Nico.

How Percy looked at him, confused with his question then asked Nico if he could spoon-feed him because he thought Nico will have difficulty eating with the long sleeves. How he felt warm inside and gave in, let himself be taken care of. How delicious the chicken soup was even though all Percy had to do was to heat the thing up. Percy carried him into bed bridal style. Percy stroked his cheek and Nico let him. Percy asked him if they could hug since it was cold and Nico agreed because he was too tired to even feel embarassed. Percy hummed some unfamiliar melody and he fell asleep.

He didn’t think that Percy would remember his stupid question but he did and Nico just wanted to run away. Although, after what Percy did for him, that would be ungrateful and unfair.

“You won’t understand, Percy. It’s complicated”

“And I am trying to. Nico, I know things have been rocky between us, hell, you probably hate me for Bianca and for breaking all the promises. But I want to know you, Nico. To be able to help you, to be a friend who you deserve, to make up for you. Things even get more awkward with Annabeth, I know, everyone knows, stop hiding. Really, please let me help you.” Percy looked so sincere that there was a thunderous voice screaming inside Nico let him. However, the problem wasn’t that.

“That’s why it’s complicated, Percy. You don’t know me, and the things you assume you know, aren’t true. “Nico sighed. This was it, and he couldn’t even bring himself to look Percy into the eyes.

Percy looked more desperate than ever and the sight made it harder for Nico. He rarely saw desperate Percy, when the son of Poseidon tried to save his friends by dipping into the Styx, or when he saw Annabeth injured. And that time when he fell into Tartarus, knowing that there was nothing to be done to help him and Annabeth.

“It was not about Bianca, I let her go since the Labyrinth, won’t ever forget her but she is not the reason why I stayed away from you.”Nico sat up straight but his eyes wandered over the pile of pillows”And Annabeth had nothing to do with it, too. It was you, after all”

Percy looked hurt and Nico bit his lips, hearing a crack somewhere. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that he fell in love with this person in front of him but a part of Nico wanted to see this expression he always held on the face of Percy.

“I am the reason why you suffered? Why you ran away all the time? Why you’re no longer the kid who was cheerful with his Mythomagic cards?” His voice cracked and Percy’s head fell. Nico felt like a real jerk for his earlier sadistic thought.

“Everyone has to grow up and I won’t be the same again. I guess I was just blaming you unfairly, Percy. Running away, being quiet and isolated were my ways to cope with the fact that I love you.”He swallowed”I don’t think it was your fault.”

Percy’s head snapped up and Nico looked straight into his eyes, making sure Percy got the idea. He crawled forward then clapped his hands over Percy’s, falling in love with how it felt already.

“For all this years, you were in love with me”Percy whispered, Nico didn’t know why”And I never knew”

“I **am** in love with you. But I was young and the fact that I was born in the 40’s didn’t help much.” A small smile formed on his lips”Still, I catch up with what’s now and I am no longer feeling ashame of myself. It was just hard to tell you and I plan to delay that, Percy. I do not hate you”

They were silent for a while, staring at each other. Nico wasn’t the one for romantic and cliché stuff, yet, he could swear their eyes spoke up everything that needed to be said. He could feel his lips curled up for every once in a while , reassuring enough for Percy to smile back after.

 

“Do you ever wonder how it felt like to kiss me?”

 

This time it was Percy with the stupid question.

“Sometimes.”Nico felt his cheeks growing hot.

“Well, we can do it now”Percy suggested, a little too fast for his likings so he added “ I mean, if you want to”

“What about Annabeth?”Nico asked. Although he was jealous of her, Nico couldn’t just make her boyfriend cheat on her, especially if her boyfriend were Percy Jackson.

Percy sighed then stared at the ceiling as if he were tired and defeated everytime someone touched the subject. Nico waited patiently for the longest moment of his life, his guts felt like going on a roller coaster (a technical problem while shadow-travelling). Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, dow-

“We didn’t make it. We blamed Tartarus but I thought it was mostly me. The point is, she is happy with someone else now, enough for me to start looking for happiness for myself.”

“I understand”

 

Again, another awkward silence.

“Just one ”

“Huh?” Percy looked confused again but Nico just rolled his eyes then surged forwards to capture his lips.

Their first kiss was not something Nico would call perfect, but it brought a new, exciting and inviting sensation. It was chaste and somehow sweet, Percy being responsive and kissed him back so Nico hoped he felt the same. His hands found Percy’s face then cupped it, Nico had a selfish wish to stay like this forever, although his position was not exactly comfortable.

Nico pulled away and Percy didn’t stop him, making his heart sank but then he placed his hands on the thin shoulders and pressed kisses on Nico’s forehead, nose, and cheek. Nico didn’t know what to think of them.

“I would like to do that again” Percy smiled happily and a blush crept onto Nico’s face.

“Uh…”he looked down and his face grew even hotter.

“Oh gods, Nico. I mean if I get to know you more and we work things out for this relationship. Not some weird kind of ‘No string attached’,you know”

“Really?!” Nico looked up and Percy nodded firmly.

No other suggestions were made for them to kiss, but they did.


End file.
